


Proposal in the Suitcase

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt proposing to Tina in the suitcase.





	Proposal in the Suitcase

Everything was ready. Dougal had been trained to hold the ring box, Pickett had been trained to hand the ring to Tina and the Niffler had been trained to throw coin confetti if she said yes but Newt was still incredibly nervous. What if she said no? He had told Tina to meet him in the suitcase at 2pm and by that time, Newt had been pacing back and forth for several hours. When he saw Tina approach, all he could think about was how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her to say yes. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?", Tina said cheerfully. "I have something to ask you Tina", Newt said hesitantly. "Is everything okay?", Tina looked concerned. "Yes, everything's fine", Newt babbled nervously. Dougal handed Newt the ring box, which he then placed in Pickett's tiny hands. The Bowtruckle shyly climbed down Newt's arm, opening the box as it went. "Porpentina Goldstein, will you marry me?", Newt went down on one knee. Tina was crying now. "Yes, of course, Newt. I love you so much". Newt placed the ring on Tina's finger, kissing her deeply. Behind them the Niffler happily threw coin confetti.


End file.
